When It All Comes Back To You
by Atg543
Summary: Sequel to You Drive Me Crazy Will Rory and Tristan be able to make it work? Can they adapt to each other's crazy lifestyles? Find out!
1. That Feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters.

Note: This is the sequel to "You Drive Me Crazy." Read that first you guys! This first chapter is just a little teaser. Any way, I hope ya'll like it! Let me know!

"Okay spill!" Rory jumped back as her mother ran up to her as she closed the front door.

Rory smiled, remembering the night, but didn't say anything as she flopped down on the coach.

"Rory!" Lorelai put on her whiny voice as she sat down beside Rory. "You know that this is going to kill me. You are going to kill me!"

"Well, you deserve it! You wouldn't let me have Indian food for dinner last night!"

"You were at your grandparents last night! You spent your one holiday night at your grandparents! AND you didn't call! What is going on with my daughter!" Lorelai thrust her hands up in the air, defeated.

Rory blushed, she knew she should have called her mom but she had wanted to tell her everything in person. Plus, she had planned on bargaining with her.

"I'm sorry, I promised them like weeks ago…Anyway, I will tell you everything if we can have Indian food tonight...and once next week…" Rory smiled deviously.

"Twice in one week! Okay, now I know that you are not my real daughter…she would never put me through that torture! How am I ever going to get that smell out! It will be like when Marlin found Dory and she was so annoying but he couldn't get her to stop following him! That's going to be me and the smell!"

Rory looked at her mom, her head tilted sideways, "Nice reference. Losing your touch?"

Lorelai raised her eyebrows in mock shock, "Never, I am just so stressed, my daughter is keeping important things from me, I feel as if everything is falling apart…"

Rory laughed and put her arm around her mother's shoulders, "Okay mom, calm down…Well, when I got to Madeline's house…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rory, hunny, get up!" Lorelai shook Rory gently but Rory wouldn't respond.

"Rory, you are going to be late for school! And this time you have no excuse! You know I don't allow deer in your room. I mean, I guess if I met them first and they seemed like a good deer then maybe-"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Rory grumbled as she flung her covers out from under her. "You know, we should never stay up until three in the morning again." Rory whined as she went to change.

"I know, from here on out it's bedtime at 2:59 missy, no later!" Lorelai smiled at herself as she sipped on her third coffee of the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory graciously accepted the warm mug of coffee her mother handed her as she headed out the door.

"Rory, no makeup today? What if Tristan sees you and runs back to Summer!"

Rory rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind her, "Love you too mom!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory felt her stomach flutter as the bus turned on the final road that led to Chilton. She hadn't talked to Tristan since that night because she was at her grandparents and it had felt awkward. Plus, she was scared to death.

They had agreed to meet at her locker before school, but Rory was still nervous. She didn't know how to act around Tristan at school. Well she did, but that was when they weren't dating. She knew that once word got around that they were together all eyes would be on her and she definitely was not used to that. She didn't know if she was up to being "Queen."

The bus pulled up to the school and Rory took in a deep breath. She could do this.

As she walked down the hall, she saw that Tristan was already there. He was leaning up against her locker reading a book.

Rory took the chance to sneak up on him.

"Tristan DuGrey reading a book? Maybe I need to get my eyes checked…"

Tristan smiled at the sound of her voice. Standing up a little straighter he replied, "Yeah well, things change," He let the smile fall into a smirk, "and I wasn't really focused on my homework last night."

Rory couldn't help but smile at this even though she knew that if he would have said that to her last week she would have smacked him. As she looked at him, the butterflies began to multiply in her stomach. They had yet to make physical contact and Rory was dying to know if that feeling was still there. That feeling that she had felt only two nights ago, that feeling that had led her to believe that she was falling in love, that-

"Rory?" Rory shook the daze out of her eyes.

"Yeah?" Somehow the conversation had taken a serious tone. It was lined with questions and doubts.

"Can I kiss you?" If Rory thought her stomach had been filled with butterflies before, well that was nothing compared to amount that had just shot up at his words.

"Yes." She whispered, making it sound so simple. So he did.

Oh yeah, it was still there.


	2. No One Like You

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

Note: Okay, yeah, I suck. Sorry it has taken forever, I won't bore you with the usual "School, friends, obligations..." So, here is the next chapter…So read it and if you like it, well, you know the drill.

"DuGrey! How many times do I have to send you to detention before you obey the "No PDA" rule that is clearing defined in the Chilton Handbook – Mr. DuGrey, step away from-" Headmaster Charleston's voice boomed through the hall. Rory had almost forgotten that she was at school lost in the kiss…the kiss! She was kissing in the hall way at Chilton! She pulled back quickly, shocking Tristan who hadn't even heard Headmaster Charleston.

"Uh, Miss Gilmore…Well, this is a surprise…" Tristan smiled, the look on his face, as well as the audience of students they had gathered, was priceless.

Rory bit her lip and looked down while her face proceeded to turn the color of a fire truck. She had no idea how to handle this situation. Why? What was it about Tristan that made her do all of the crazy things?

"Oh, sorry Headmaster, the teacher in-service seemed to make me forget the exact wording of the handbook. I thought PDA stood for Please Do show Affection. I was just trying to be a good student and help Rory here up her grade…" Tristan smirked but Rory, as if it were possible, turned an even darker shade of red.

"Is that so…Well, Mr. DuGrey, you can turn in a written copy of the entire Chilton Handbook to me before school Monday morning – just so you can refresh your memory. And Miss Gilmore, being that this is your first offense, I will let you slip by with just a warning. However, seeing that Mr. DuGrey has somehow found a way after all his pathetic freshmen attempts to court you, I will be watching the both of you more closely. Chilton is not the same as your parent's basement. Understood?"

Somehow Rory managed to speak, "Yes, sir." Tristan just nodded, he was note fully embarrassed by the stab at his earlier, painfully obvious attempts to get to get Rory.

With that, Headmaster Charleston turned back down the hallway. The crowd of students, which included a fuming Summer, slowly began to make their way to their classes.

"Tristan, we can never do that again!" Rory whispered, shoving her head into her locker.

Fully recovered from the embarrassment, Tristan smiled and kissed her neck, "What, you mean this?"

Rory jumped at his touch and slammed her head into the top of her locker. "Tristan! You have to stop, seriously!" Her voice was serious, but she couldn't help the tiny smile that formed on her lips.

"What are you going to do about it?" Tristan smirked as he leaned against the neighboring locker.

It was Rory's turn to smile now, "Just be warned…Unless of course you want to resort to your, oh, what was it, "pathetic attempts" of courting me once again.

Tristan groaned, he had a feeling Rory wasn't going to be the only one who would be teasing him that.

"Okay, okay, I surrender! No PDA at school…at least in the hallway…you know, there is always the-"

"Not going to happen Bible Boy." Rory closed her locker and turned to walk to her next class which was, due to block scheduling, chemistry.

Tristan fell into stride with her, and she stopped. "Don't you have the history of religion right now?"

"Memorizing my schedule Mary? I'm flattered." Tristan placed a hand on his heart in exaggeration.

Rory rolled her eyes, "Back to biblical insults…you really are pathetic."

Tristan laughed as Rory let him put his arm around her shoulder, "Not pathetic, just well educated. See Mary, that's why I can afford to skip the class."

"Really," she said as they approached the door of her class, "what's going on in your class right now?" Tristan watched as her eyes darted playfully around his face, waiting for his answer. He loved talking to her. It was always interesting, especially when they were bantering.

"Oh, something about some girl who performed the hoochie-coochie and shook her junk for some king to get some guy beheaded."

Rory burst out laughing, "I really don't have anything to say to that."

"Rory Gilmore, finally silenced? No, it can't be, I have to-"

Rory covered her mouth to stop her laughter and turned the handle on her classroom door just as the tardy bell began to ring. "Tristan, there really is no one like you is there?

Tristan smiled, "Funny, I was just about to say the same thing about you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Short, I know, but I am leaving for dinner now so it's this or nothing! Sorry:o( But in good news, I have already started the next chapter…look out for a couple chapter of short, but fun fluff. Tristan is going to meet Stars Hollow…Please, give me something to motivate me!


	3. Postits

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

Note: Thanks for being patient…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Be careful, a girl could get used to this…" Rory smiled as Tristan held the car door open for her.

"That's what I'm counting on Mary." He smirked as he closed the door behind her.

"So, are you free tonight?" Tristan asked as he reached over and covered Rory's hand with his own.

Frowning, she shook her head, "I have Friday night dinner tonight."

"Friday night dinner? What, have someone on the side?" Tristan smirked, but Rory's frowned just grew.

"No, every Friday I have dinner with my grandparents. I really wish I didn't tonight though…Wait…Are you willing to prove your feelings for me?" Rory and Tristan quickly traded expressions.

"As long as I get rewarded for doing so." Tristan laughed as Rory pulled back her hand and used it smack his shoulder.

"Well, I was thinking that it's not to late to tell Estella to cook some more lamb."

Tristan shook his head, "I think you just started speaking another language. Estella? Lamb?"

"You know to eat…" Rory's face began turning a deep shade of pink. She didn't know what he would think about meeting her grandparents already.

"Yes Rory, I know that you eat lamb, but please add a few more sentences to you speech. Tristan grabbed for her hand again and gave it a squeeze.

"Doyouwanttohavedinnerwithmygrandparentstonight." She let out a sharp breath. There, she did it.

"Okay, we need to work on you conversational skills, not enough words, too many words…"

"If you don't want to go, that's fine, I mean, it might be boring…" Tristan squeezed her hand again to calm her down.

"I would love to, although, I don't know how your grandparents are going to react when they find out that you are dating the DuGrey Family screw-up."

"They'll love you, I know it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, we are about to go behind enemy lines so it is only right for me to prepare you." Lorelai stood in the middle of Tristan and Rory, her arms linked through theirs.

Tristan had met them at the Gilmore's after he had gone home to change. He hadn't even gotten to tell Rory hello before Lorelai had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him and Rory to the front step.

"First Rule: Don't talk about anything that has to do with anything unless you are prepared to defend yourself. Second Rule: When it comes to your personal life, nothing is personal. Third Rule: Don't be yourself unless you want them to hate you."

Tristan took in a deep breath, "How will I know if they like me?"

"They will give you some post-its." Tristan looked to Rory to see if she was understanding anything her mother was saying but Rory just nodded seriously, "yeah, the post-its."

"So Bible Boy, are you ready for this?"

"I guess I am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tristan DuGrey, I haven't spoken to your grandfather in a while, how is he doing?" Richard Gilmore sat down across from Tristan, Lorelai, and Rory who had piled themselves on one couch.

"He is doing great sir." Tristan gained a little of his confidence back, this was going to be easier than he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what makes you think that you can date my granddaughter!" Richard roared across the table. "You were sent to military school!"

"You disgraced your family!" Emily added promptly.

"I was young! I'm not the same guy anymore!" Tristan yelled in frustration while Rory squeezed his hand under the table.

Ignoring Tristan, Emily turned to Rory, "Rory, why do you always pick up these boys. I know you have a kind heart but honestly they aren't puppies."

Rory's eyes grew ten sizes, "Grandma! Tristan is nothing like Jess or Dean! He really is different from how he was before military school. Apologize to Tristan right now or I am leaving!"

"You are not leaving young lady! This is our house and you must respect our rules. Friday night dinner is a rule. Lorelai honestly, what do you have to say about this?"

"Can you pass the rolls?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well at least you didn't come in here with a black eye like that other boy." Emily laughed as she took a sip of her wine. "I had no clue what to do with him!"

"Well, I try to keep up my image." Tristan smiled as he moved his queen and captured Richard's King. "Check mate."

Richard nodded approvingly, "You really are a fine young boy. I knew it from the moment I met you at Rory's birthday. Rory, I approve."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You got in a fight at a Chilton event!" Emily's face turned the color of a stop sign. "Do you know how much it costs to put on an event like that! You are the reason that we can no longer use that facility!" She sat down on the couch, breathing heavily.

"It wasn't just me! It was Dean too!" Tristan threw his hands into his hands. This night would never end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait you can't leave yet!" Emily and Richard were running towards the door, holding something in their hands.

"Do they have-" Tristan squinted his eyes.

"They've got the post-its!" Lorelai closed the door quickly and pushed Tristan and Rory towards the car.

"Wait, what about my car?" Tristan went to open the door but Lorelai locked it.

"We'll come back for it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe we waited an hour to come back and get my car." Tristan yawned as he crawled out of the back seat.

"Hey, you are lucky that they didn't camp out in it." Lorelai turned from Tristan to Rory, who was still leaning against her car window. "Rory hunny, get out of the car."

"Why?"

"Because your man wants to say 'goodbye' to you." Lorelai winked at Rory as she rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

"Sorry this night was a little…draining." Rory smiled at Tristan, hoping that he wouldn't hold this against her.

"It's okay, I'd do it all again for you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Are you trying to sweet talk me?" She batted her eyes playfully, "Because I think it is working." Standing on her toes she leaned up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

**A/N** Okay- I am fully aware that this sucks. I just need a chapter to get back in the swing of things. Next up – Welcome to Stars Hollow.


	4. In for the Long Haul

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

Note: I am so sorry that this took so long! Thanks for waiting! I know you want to get reading so…

"It's official, Tristan can't ever come back here." Rory sighed as she took a seat next to her mother.

"Mrs. Patty?" Lorelai responded without missing a beat.

"How did you know?" Tristan asked as he also took a seat at their table.

"Many good men have been lost to Mrs. Patty…" Rory nodded in agreement as Luke poured her a cup of coffee.

"You want anything?" Luke looked to Tristan who was still a little scared of Luke after their first meeting.

"Um…coffee I guess. Thanks Mr. ugh, Luke." Tristan stumbled on his words and Lorelai's smile grew as she tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Luke. Sir." She added playfully as Luke sighed and poured a cup for Tristan.

"Just Luke." Tristan nodded once again, he really was having a hard time articulating himself. It felt weird; Tristan DuGrey never had any trouble speaking his mind. Looking at Rory, who was giggling along with her mother, he realized it was probably because he had never met some one who could take his breath away.

"So- what are you two doing tonight? First date night right? No grand-parents…" Lorelai asked as she took a bite of her hamburger.

"I'm not sure. He has met everyone in the town worth knowing already…I guess we might just order a pizza." Rory shrugged her shoulders, a little upset that she couldn't think of something more exciting than that.

"Sounds good to me." Tristan added, just so he wouldn't look like an idiot. He had been fine holding up a conversation at Rory's grandparents house because he was used to that environment. Stars Hollow was just a whole new ball game,

"He does speak!" So much for that idea Tristan thought as Lorelai stood up.

"Well, I have that diner party at the inn tonight so I won't be back until around midnight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She winked and grabbed her purse.

"You aren't exactly narrowing down the field mom." Rory added smoothly as Lorelai's mouth dropped open in fake shock.

"I guess you are right…I know…I'll bet Mrs. Patty can chaperone you two while I'm gone…" Lorelai opened the diner door and opened her mouth to yell for Mrs. Patty who was having her ballet class in the square.

"No!" Tristan said a little loudly. He did not want a repeat of that morning when Mrs. Patty had slapped him on the butt while he was walking by.

Rory laughed, "Wow Tristan, finally met a woman you can't handle?"

Tristan turned back to her and a smirk formed on his face, "So you are saying that I tamed you?"

Rory's face turned bright red at this comment and she hit him lightly on the arm.

Lorelai couldn't help remembering how she and Chris used to be as she watched them. They had already forgotten her and were arguing about who tamed who. She was happy to finally see Rory in a happy relationship. She admitted that Jess had been good for Rory in some ways, but their relationship wasn't healthy. She closed the diner door behind her and stepped out onto the sidewalk, becoming lost in memories of the past, never noticing that her future was watching her through the window, wearing a backwards baseball cap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please Rory, I really can't watch this movie!" Tristan groaned as Rory formed her face into a pout.

"I'm afraid that 'Cry Baby' comes in the package of dating a Gilmore." Tristan turned around to see who had spoken. Dean, with his floppy hair and extreme height, was smiling back at him.

"Hey Dean!" Rory gave him a quick hug before remembering that Tristan and Dean weren't exactly friends. But before she could say anything, Dean spoke again.

"Look Tristan, I think we both know that we didn't get off to a good start and I think we both know why, but that is all in the past. Truce?" Dean stuck out his hand and waited for Tristan to respond.

Tristan knew that Dean was right-the only reason that they hadn't gotten along was because they were both head over heals for Rory, and now only Tristan was. Right?

As if confirming his thought, a cute blonde girl came up to the group and Dean slid his other hand around her waist.

"This is Lindsay, my girlfriend. Lindsay, this is Tristan, Rory's new, umm…" He wasn't quite sure if they we actually dating yet.

"He's my boyfriend." Rory smiled at Lindsay and Dean, glad that this seemed to be working out.

Finally Tristan smiled and took Dean's hand, "So there's no getting past 'Cry Baby?'

At that moment all the bad memories melted away, "No man, sorry about that. Oh, and don't even think about protesting 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.' I think people have actually been murdered for that."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was nice of you to buy everyone's ice cream." Rory smiled as she leaned into Tristan, who had his arm around her.

"No problem, Dean is actually a pretty good guy." Rory nodded, yeah he was, but she was glad that he wasn't the one who had his arm around her at that moment.

Taking another lick of her ice cream she couldn't help but wonder if life got any better than this. Everything was just perfect. She was walking down the street, the sky lit up by billions of stars, with the guy that she was in love with holding her tight.

She shivered a little, it was already starting to get cold and it was only September.

Tristan felt this and stopped to pull of his jacket.

"Tristan, we are almost home you don't have to…"

Tristan ignored her protests and wrapped his jacket around her anyways, "I want to."

Giggling a little Rory leaned up and gave him a light kiss. "That's very Pleasantville of you."

"Now why didn't we rent that movie? I could handle that." He asked as they resumed walking.

"Because…I need to know that you are in for the long haul. I have to test you to make sure that you are up to Gilmore standards. 'Cry Baby' and 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.' I'll need to thank Dean for reminding me about that one, are perfect ways to test your endurance levels." She spoke in her usual fast-paced voice as if she had practiced every line.

Once again, Tristan stopped and turned Rory to face him. The mood suddenly got a little heavy as he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked straight into her eyes. "Trust me, Rory Gilmore, I'm in for the long haul. I'm not going anywhere."

Rory's heart was beating so fast. She knew that if she had been watching this scene from an outsider's point of view she would say that it's cheesy and fake. But as she took in this moment first hand, as she looked into Tristan's eyes, she had never felt anything so real.

"That's good to hear…" She paused, trying to work up the verve to say what she wanted to say, "Because I'm falling in love with you Tristan DuGrey."

As she spoke those words, Tristan decided that if he should die in the next second, he would die the happiest, luckiest person in the entire world.

"That's good to hear…" His voice was a little shaky, but in a good way, "because I'm already in love with you." Before she could say anything he closed the gap between them and kissed her with everything he had and she responded just as passionately.

When they finally pulled apart, smiles were plastered across their faces.

Taking his hand in hers, she began walking towards her house again- she took the long way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay-you can not say anything bad about that movie! Seriously, admit it. You were wrong about 'Cry Baby.'"

Tristan rolled his head from side to side as if he was trying to stop himself from what he was going to say, "It wasn't horrible."

Rory grinned triumphantly, "That's right. You loved it."

"I'm home!" Lorelai's voice rang throughout the house. "That's right! I'm home so unhook your faces! Pull your shirt down hunny, you don't want to look like a—" Lorelai walked into the kitchen to find Tristan and Rory eating some left-over Chinese food.

"You were saying?" Tristan smirked as Lorelai frowned.

"Rory, hunny, haven't I raised you better? Shouldn't you be in your room, which I told you was off-limits, making out with you boyfriend? I feel like such a failure!" Lorelai added for a dramatic closing as she bit into a piece of sesame chicken.

Ignoring her mother, Rory loaded her plate with more food, "So how was the dinner party?"

"Let's just say that I would rather throw one for Taylor."

"That bad huh?" Tristan added before taking a sip of soda. When he had met Taylor earlier that day Taylor wouldn't let him leave before he memorized the first five town rules, which, according to Rory, were only for Taylor's benefit.

"Yeah…So what did you two rent?"

"Um, 'Cry Baby' and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.'"

Lorelai took her glance off Tristan and moved it to Rory, "Testing his endurance already? That's risky."

Rory laughed as Tristan's eyes widened. "It's okay mom, he's in for the long haul."


End file.
